Of Princes and Phantoms
by WhosThatPsychoFangirlOmgItsMe
Summary: Typical Klaine. And dentists. And dreams.
1. Dentists, interns, and wisecracks

**Chapter 1: Dentists, interns, and wisecracks**

"Kurt Hummel?"

"That's me," Kurt said with a raised hand.

"How are you?"

"Good, actually."

Dr. Carl Howell read through Kurt's chart. "That's good." He sat down on his chair and directed Kurt to sit on the patient's chair. "Emma told me you transferred schools."

"I did,"

"How are you liking Dalton?"

"Its...great," Kurt couldn't help himself but smile.

Carl gave him a lopsided grin, one of his signature dentist-to-patient smiles. "I'm going to do some x-rays and then see where we go from there. Oh, and my nephew will be assisting me. He's the intern here." Carl looked at his watch.

A tall young man with brown hair walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Uncle Carl. I almost forgot."

"Well, you're here now."

"I-I'll get ready,"

"Next time, don't be late, please,"

"You got it, dude," Joe said, giving his uncle two thumbs up.

As he left to put on his scrub, Carl rolled his chair closer to the patient's chair and adjusted the seat. "That was him. Joe's a good kid. He just sometimes needs to be reminded of things. Anyways, ah, please,"

Kurt opened his mouth. Joe was nothing like Blaine, but he was definitely movie-star quality. Nevertheless, it was out of the question. He didn't want to have another Finn incident again. And after what happened with Blaine, they both needed to keep their friendship true and honest.

Joe came back with his scrub on and gloves. He picked up the small x-ray panel and put it in Kurt's mouth with the instruction of his uncle. "Bite," Carl instructed Kurt.

Kurt bit on the small piece of plastic and gave Carl a nervous smile. "One, two, three…" _Click_. "Okay, open." said Joe and he put the used panel on a tray. "Other side."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm going to teach a session at Dalton next week."

Kurt nodded, with his mouth still open.

An hour and a half later, after the exam, Carl did some final checks. "You have healthy teeth. Keep it up."


	2. The dawn of Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Chapter 2: The dawn of Andrew Lloyd Webber**

Kurt was sitting with Blaine in the room where the Warblers practiced. "I want to try for another solo," he said. "So, before I make a fool out of myself, again, I want to know your opinion."

Blaine pulled out a pack of Red Vines from his pocket, and fell back on the couch. "Go for it," he said, opening the package.

"I was going towards the lines of Andrew Lloyd Webber. I've been channeling Charles Hart recently."

"Mmhm," Blaine said in-between bites of licorice. "Which musical are you doing this time?"

"Phantom."

"Oh, Le Phantom du Opera, Gaston Leroux." Blaine said, mouth still full of candy, trying to pull of a fake French accent.

"Sure," Kurt said. "And, since when Andrew sent the music to Charles Hart, he didn't specify the gender of the character, so all the better for me."

Blaine picked up a Phantom-style mask and put it in front of his face. "Let's hear it," he grinned.

"Okay..." Kurt said, raising an eyebrow and getting ready to sing ALW's anthem from his hit musical.

After Kurt had finished, Blaine gave his nod of approval. "Very nice." He was still holding his package of candy. "Red Vine?"


	3. Along the lines of dentistry…

**Chapter 3: Along the lines of dentistry…**

The next Monday, Dr. Howell came to Dalton to give a talk on dental hygiene in Kurt's health class. His teacher, Scott Doyle had given them homework about dental hygiene and was just collecting their work when Carl walked in.

"Oh," Mr. Doyle said, "He's here! Please be polite and give Dr. Howell your full undivided attention, boys."

Some of the boys hunched in their seats, ready to doze off during the talk.

"So, who knows how many teeth there are in an average human adult's mouth?"

The class was silent, except for a few fake coughs and snickers.

"No one? Thirty-two," Carl said. "And how many cavities does the average adult have?"

Still silence.

"Better yet, how many teeth did Elvis have?"

Laughter.

"That's more like it. He had the right number of teeth."

One boy laughed. "Whatever," he scoffed under his breath.

"Oh? Never," Carl ran a hand through his hair, "Insult the King,"

"Oh my god, he's going to start singing, isn't he…" Kurt muttered, causing Blaine, who was in the desk next to him, to laugh, almost falling off his chair. Mr. Doyle looked over at the two of them giving them a warning look.

"Because in order to get a hunk-a hunk-a burnin' love," he flashed a grin, "you need some nice teeth. So what I am going to do today, because I've found that I bore people to sleep with PowerPoint, we are going to try to do something else with the lesson."

After the interactive question-and-answer session, Carl thanked the class and their teacher, and the boys were dismissed.


	4. In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came

**Chapter 4: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…**

Kurt made it home at last and was greeted by Finn's mother, who offered him a cookie she had just made for him and Finn. He didn't feel very hungry; he was a little lightheaded, actually, but he took one anyway and walked up the stairs to his room.

As Kurt nibbled on his cookie, he lay against his pillow and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

_It was a pretty day. Bright, and lovely. Kurt was putting his usual moisturizer on, humming to himself. It was a tune that was from one of his newer favorite Disney films, Enchanted._

_There were woodland animals surrounding him; he was talking to them, and they responded back. _

'_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I'm hoping comes with this, that's what brings ever-afterings so happy...that's the reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch...so to spend a life in never-ending bliss, just find who you love with true love's kiss…'_

_All of a sudden, a giant troll was trying to smash him. He climbed out and someone was riding a horse singing along to his tune. The person was wearing purple, and looked like a prince, and vaguely familiar. He wasn't. It couldn't be. Could it? No._

_Kurt squealed, nearly falling off the tree branch. His fingers couldn't grip the tree branch any longer, so he fell. Straight onto the horse that the person was riding. _

"_Oh,"_

"_It's you"_

_It was Joe. Who was singing as Kurt was trying to get his mind across the fact. "...you were made to finish…"_

"_...your duet…"_

"_So to spend a life in endless bliss...true love's kiss…"_

_The scene disappeared into a castle, and an old hag brought Kurt to a wishing well. And then, bam!_

_On to the streets, which were now familiar to Kurt. As did one of the figures in the dream. This time it was Blaine. And the story was going along with the movie so suddenly…_

_Kurt and Blaine were dancing, and then he had to leave. And suddenly, he was asleep in his dream, and it was a dream within a dream, like in Inception. And he felt something...Blaine?_

Kurt woke up, looking around his room, only to find Finn trying to wake him up. "I see you were eating the cookies too. Mom says dinner's ready."

Kurt nodded, and sat up and nodded, wondering if he really had just dreamt about a fairytale...where he thought he was in love with Joe, but ended up with Blaine.


	5. Enchanting

"Why do you need me to go with you to the dentist, Blaine?"

"I don't work well with pointy objects."

"Oh," Kurt picked up a magazine and nodded.

"You're going in with me right?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're not letting me go in there...by myself?"

"Is this the first time you've been to a dentist?"

"Me? Pfft, what? No…"

"Really?"

"No, I mean yes, really, Kurt. Really."

"You'll be fine, Blaine. He isn't going to bite your head off."

"I don't know...maybe we should get lunch or something."

"Its 4:30 in the afternoon-"

"Dinner then."

"Blaine?" The dental assistant called.

"That's you," Kurt gave his friend a little nudge.

"Fine...but you're buying me Red Vines after this."

Blaine went through the door, and soon Dr. Howell came to see him.

"Hello, there," He said getting ready to look at Blaine's teeth. "You were in the class I taught last week at Dalton right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, it may take a while today, because Joe isn't here to help me." Carl said, looking at Blaine's x-rays. "So, just relax, and it will be over soon."

Blaine nodded nervously and started to drift off. And suddenly everything was dark and mysterious.

'_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind…' Blaine was leading someone-Kurt-down steps while wearing a Phantom mask as the person was singing the soprano part to Andrew Lloyd Webber's theme song of his great love story._

_And soon Blaine was singing the title character's only solo in the show. _

'_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor, grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender, turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night…'_

_And true to the storyline of the musical, there was someone in the way of him and Kurt being together. And they shared a romantic song together, while he helplessly watched. The story progressed, and he ended up giving up Kurt in the end, but at least he knew his feelings for him._

"Blaine, Blaine, you're done."

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine said, drowsily.

"Ah, your friend's outside." Carl said, patting Blaine on the shoulder. "I'll see you in one month."

Blaine nodded and exited the room, seeing Kurt in the waiting room. "Let's go,"


	6. Friendly meetings &the dream interpreter

**Chapter 6: Friendly meetings and the dream interpreter**

The weekend came and Kurt went to have lunch with Rachel and Mercedes.

"So," Rachel grinned. "How are things with Blaine?" Her eyes were bright.

Kurt didn't answer right away. "Its...confusing."

"Oh?" The girls looked at each other then back at Kurt.

"I...he...can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Mercedes said.

"Is it normal for someone you know to appear in your dream?"

"I think so," Mercedes said.

"I have a book about it." Rachel perked up.

"That's what I was afraid of…"

After lunch, they went to Rachel's house and she pulled out her book, _The Dream Encyclopedia_. She started searching through it. "When someone appears in your dream it means you are subconsciously or consciously thinking about the person; it could also mean you're creating some kind of relationship solution. The person is of some significance to you. What exactly were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Well...it was sort of based on a movie…"

"And then…"

"And then that dental assistant showed up." Kurt's nose scrunched a little. "And then Blaine."

Rachel looked at Mercedes, who shrugged. "This whole dreams thing made more sense in Inception."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Tell him." Rachel said.

"Well...I sort of already did."

"And?"

"And...I don't know. He said he wasn't good at the whole romance thing, and didn't want to mess up our friendship." Kurt sighed.

"Talk to him again. You know, he might have something to say this time." Mercedes said.

"Alright. But what about Joe?"

"Who's Joe?" Rachel asked.

"Dr. Howell's new assistant. His nephew or something like that. He looks like the guy from Inception. And, I heard...he's single!" Mercedes and Rachel giggled. They turned to Kurt who didn't smile.

"Can't you talk to him too?"

"Awkward."

Kurt sighed again. He had no choice but to confront Blaine. With the best of luck, he wouldn't think he was crazy and they could still be friends.


	7. Honesty, right?

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine were in line to get coffee.

"Of course," Blaine said. "Anything."

"What do you think about dreams?"

"Dreams...they're strange…"

It was their turn to order and Blaine spoke up to the cashier. Kurt started to take out his wallet, and his friend shook his head. "I got it."

After picking up their orders, they sat down at a table. "What do you think about people appearing in your dreams?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged. "Doesn't that mean you've been thinking about that person a lot?"

That's exactly what Rachel said. "We're going to be honest with each other, right?"

"Right, Kurt."

"I had a dream about us...and it was sort of like a Disney movie…"

Blaine nodded, then looked down at his coffee, grinning and laughing. "Now I don't feel as bad; in my dream we were in a 19th century opera house."

"How did it end?"

"How did your story end?"

"Well, um we get together," Kurt blushed, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"That's a better ending than my dream." Blaine looked at Kurt. "But I guess eventually the Phantom and Christine get together, right? Or, he's just always been in love with her."

"She marries Raoul. I don't know what happens in the sequel." Kurt said quietly, taking a sip of his drink. He looked up at Blaine. "You're blushing."

"Its just really funny. We both appeared in each other's dreams, and similarly there is someone else in the picture."

"What did you think of that dental assistant?"

"What dental assistant?"

"Nevermind," Kurt shook his head.

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. "You can tell me, I thought we were being honest with each other?"

"Oh, hey Kurt, Blaine," a voice from behind the boys.

The boys turned around. It was Dr. Howell and Joe. Kurt gulped. "Ah, hi, Dr. Howell."

Joe gave them a silent nod from behind his uncle.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to tell me, Kurt?"

"Blaine…"


	8. Truth Seekers

**Chapter 8: Truth seekers**

"Its nothing, I promise...I mean…" Kurt found himself stumbling on his words. He looked from his best friend to the guy who cleaned his teeth.

"Well?" Blaine said, somewhat impatiently.

"Um, I'm not good at this and we both know that. I've been having weird dreams...and I told you you were in them...and so was," he waited until Joe was out of earshot, and lowered his voice, "Dr. MiniMe over there,"

"I don't get it."

"I don't either. I know what you're thinking, but I'd never compromise _us_. Especially after what you told me."

"So what you're saying is you've been having weird dreams of people lately…"

"Yes, Blaine, we've gone over that,"

"I'm still confused. Why?"

"I don't know. Rachel and Mercedes said something about emotional compromise and relationships or something," Kurt shrugged.

"So what you're saying that you're dreaming about other people...what about?"

Kurt didn't hesitate before interrupting. "You're the one who said you're not good at the whole romance thing, Blaine,"

"I know that, but…"

"But, I forgave you after the whole Jeremiah incident."

"That was a one time thing."

"And so is this."

"Why don't you figure it out then give me a call?"

"What? Why are you being such a drama queen?"

"Now I'm a drama queen?"

"Blaine!"

"What?"

"Why can't we talk about this? But not here…"

"Fine," Blaine shook his head in defeat.


End file.
